


Day 1: Bananas

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Dan and Phil are on vacation and they decide to go on a hike. Of course, Dan is not a fan of excercise, and he'd rather do other stuff.





	Day 1: Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Broctober Day 1: Eating bananas
> 
> It was originally a set of promts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Dan was sitting on a rock, ready to bring out the food.

“Yeah, I’m not hungry.”

“Your loss then.” He laughed.

The thing is that, early that day in their hotel room, Dan had carefully planned their lunch for the day. In other words: with second intentions. Let it not be misunderstood. He wasn’t expecting Phil to do something about it, he just wanted to let him know what his purpose was, leaving no room for doubt. And if Phil was up for it, well, it was a win-win situation.

He reached inside his backpack to bring out his choice for their hiking date. Interesting fruit, one might say. His eyes went up to meet Phil’s, while his hands were busy peeling the fruit. At this point, Phil was intrigued by what his boyfriend was trying to accomplish. As soon as Dan slowly started dragging his tongue on the banana from the middle to the tip, Phil’s intrigue turned into amusement, and probably into something else.

Phil rolled his eyes and stood up “Ok, you win. I want one now. Satisfied?”

“No,” Dan responded rapidly with a smirk, “but I will be.”

And so they went back to their hotel room.


End file.
